Fate
by Yuki.Rose.Tenshi777
Summary: In a world where magic is a normal thing, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo live their lives as the three top students of Clow Academy. Everything was normal until she came. How does Sakura connect to their past? What is this new feeling that Syaoran has...or is it even new? Read how these people who were separated, join back together by "Fate"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hi there! The summary sucks I know, though I hope you'll enjoy the story. Sorry if it wasn't good. And feel free to** give me advice. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own….I don't own…*my friend whacked me in the head*…oh fine fine…I don't own…CardCaptor Sakura…Clamp Does.

**Summary: **Clow Academy is a school for people with magic. Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo are the three top students. A new student named Sakura came and is very familiar to the three. The four were sent on a mission and were told about a dark mage. Now the four has to defeat the dark mage. Why is Sakura familiar to the other three? How did Sakura know about the Dark Mage? What is this new feeling Syaoran's getting whenever he's close to Sakura? Or…is it even new? SxS ExT

* * *

"Syaoran!" Eriol shouted. Hiiragizawa Eriol is the second strongest magician in Clow Academy. He has dark hair and sapphire eyes behind round glasses. He has a vast knowledge about magic and is a master at his Earth Element, doing more advanced techniques than a student would.

"Hey" Syaoran replied nonchalantly. Li Syaoran's the fighter, being in Clow Academy at the age of 12 along with Eriol and another member that is a year younger named Tomoyo. They were told that they suddenly appeared in front of the gate of the Academy, unconscious. He is the strongest student. Popular not only for his mastery of fire and lightning elements, but he is also popular for his looks as well. He has messy chestnut hair and amber eyes.

"Have you seen Tomoyo yet?" Eriol asked anxiously. Syaoran smirked inwardly. Eriol had told him that he feelings for Tomoyo, so Syaoran played Matchmaker, which left Eriol flabbergasted by the way, but everything is still in-progress, much to Eriol's dismay.

"Good Morning, Eriol and Syaoran." A girl with long, wavy ebony hair said with a delicate voice. She had pale, porcelain skin, rosy cheeks and beautiful amethyst eyes. Daidouji Tomoyo, the third strongest student in Clow Academy. She may not look like it, since she's always so delicate and princess-like, but she can kick butt if you piss her off as she was trained by Syaoran, who is like an over-protective brother, and Eriol, the only person she had feelings for. Her element is water, which she usually forms into chains if on battle.

"Good Morning Tomoyo" Eriol replied. Syaoran only nodded in acknowledgement. The trio walked towards Class A, where strong students are placed regardless of what grade or age. As for the trio, they were the youngest people to be in that Class, being there since 14**–**13 in Tomoyo's case–after they were found.

"New students are coming today!" Tomoyo said excitedly while sitting in front of Eriol, who is sitting beside Syaoran.

"You seem interested than usual." Eriol said.

"I have a feeling that the new student in our class...is a girl…and someone interesting and…familiar…?" Tomoyo said, also confused by her own words.

"Oh great, another girl" Syaoran muttered but Tomoyo and Eriol heard it and chuckled.

The door suddenly opened and the other students went back to their seats as silence enveloped the room. A woman with red waist-length hair and red eyes walked elegantly towards the table in front of the class.

"Good Morning everyone" The woman said.

"Good Morning Ms. Mizuki!" The class replied.

"I would like to introduce a new friend. Please come in." Ms. Mizuki said.

The door slid open once again revealing a girl with silky, auburn hair. Her shining, unique emerald eyes caught the attention of the class, since it was unusual to see a person own such eyes with that color. It mostly caught the attention of Tomoyo, Eriol and especially Syaoran.

The trio felt that she was very familiar, as if they met her before. Syaoran was fascinated by her eyes. Not to mention, green was his favorite color.

She closed the door behind her gently and walked towards Ms. Mizuki and stood in front of the class.

"Hi I'm Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you all!" Sakura said cheerfully. A bunch of 'nice to meet you too's' and 'hellos' can be heard

Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran felt the feeling of familiarity hit them again.

"Hmm let's see. Ah! You can sit there beside Daidouji." Ms. Mizuki said pointing to an empty seat beside Tomoyo and in front of Syaoran.

The trio wasn't sure, but they think they saw her eyes widen slightly in shock and sadness but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Hmm let's see. Ah! You can sit there beside Daidouji." Ms. Mizuki said pointing to an empty seat beside a very familiar pair of amethyst eyes. I feel my eyes widen hearing the name and seeing those familiar eyes. '_Tomoyo' _I thought, happily and sadly at the same time.

I feel tears form but quickly blinked it away and head to my seat, and saw another pair of familiar amber eyes and a pair of sapphire ones. '_Syaoran, Eriol' _I thought.

I feel my whole body went weak but I quickly sat down trying to focus and trying not to attract attention. '_They wouldn't remember me.' _I said in my mind again.

**Tomoyo's P.O.V**

She went towards her seat and saw her eyes glance at me sadly. I wondered why. _'She's so familiar' _I thought.

I saw her glance at Syaoran and Eriol with the same expression. I think I saw tears form but I blinked and didn't see any, so I just shrugged it off…for now.

She sat down quite weakly. _'That was strange, she was just full of energy a while ago' _I thought.

**Normal POV**

The class went by as usual. Tomoyo was assigned to help Sakura get used to everything around. Syaoran and Eriol joined in too.

"Oh and umm, here is Hiiragizawa Eriol." Tomoyo said pointing at Eriol and blushing faintly at the same time. "This is Li Syaoran." Tomoyo said pointing towards Syaoran.

_'I know'_ Sakura thought then smiled _'Well at least they're still together'_. "Hi. It's nice to meet you." Sakura said, holding out her hand to shake hands with the both of them.

"What group are you in?" Eriol asked.

"Group? There are groups here?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, we're all formed into teams. Syaoran, Eriol and I are teammates. There's a limit to the number of members though since it would be unbalanced. The limit is four members. So…it seems like you don't have a team yet, would you like to join ours?" Tomoyo said. Surprisingly, Syaoran didn't even protest in letting Sakura join.

"I would love to but…are you sure? I mean, I'm weak." Sakura replied.

"I don't think you should be in Class A if you're weak then." Syaoran said.

"Oh, right…I forgot" Sakura giggled. Syaoran blushed faintly. Her voice is just…beautiful. Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged sly smiles.

"So? Will you join?" Tomoyo asked, well more like pleaded as she held Sakura's hands and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"U-umm s-sure" Sakura said. Tomoyo bear-hugged Sakura

"Oh, umm what's your room number Sak-Kinomoto-san?" Tomoyo said.

_'Weird, I feel as if I always call her Sakura and calling her Kinomoto isn't quite…comfortable.' _Tomoyo thought.

"Just call me Sakura, Ms. Daidouji. Umm…number 77" Sakura said smiling.

"Oh my! That's right in front of my room! And call me Tomoyo." Tomoyo said happily.

"Welcome to the group! Just call me Eriol" Eriol said and nudged Syaoran.

"C-call me Syaoran…" Syaoran said. Tomoyo and Eriol smiled slyly again which did not get unnoticed by Syaoran, who gave them glares. Tomoyo and Eriol just whistled and looked at him innocently.

Sakura, who didn't see the exchanged looks between them, jumped in delight. Tomoyo giggled and Eriol chuckled at her childish behavior. Syaoran felt his lips tugging upward, forming a small smile. It felt like they didn't meet today, it was as if they were together ever since.

Little do Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran know, they had, but they were separated from her in the past 7 years

* * *

**So…umm how was it? Hehe sorry if that was boring and uneventful...I need help! =P Thanks for reading! How did Sakura know them while they don't? Find out as the story progresses! J**

**Oh and some mini-info:**

**Kinomoto Sakura**** – **18 years old, has wind element and a special element: Crystal Element

**Daidouji Tomoyo**** – **18 years old, has water element.

**Hiiragizawa Eriol**** – **19 years old, has earth element.

**Li Syaoran**** – **19 years old, has fire and lightning elements.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura, period.

**Author's note: **Hey guys! here's chapter 2! Thanks for those who gave this fic a chance!

* * *

Quick footsteps are heard then suddenly classroom door slid open.

"GOOD MORNING! I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE!" Sakura shouted causing the whole class to look at her and laugh.

It had been two weeks ever since Sakura transferred and the class is used to Sakura being late, which never ceased to amuse them. Sakura also became close with a lot of people especially Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Ms. Mizuki.

"Ohohohoho! You made it just in time Sakura!" Tomoyo said, clapping.

Sakura sighed in relief and walked towards her seat. "Good Morning, Eriol, Syaoran!" Sakura said while sitting down. Syaoran blushed when he heard her call his name.

"Good Morning Sakura!" Eriol said, chuckling.

"Good Morning" Syaoran said. Sakura looked at him and smiled which made him blush more.  
_'What's wrong with me?!' _Syaoran thought

The door opened revealing Ms. Mizuki and class started.

"Alright class, today we'll––" Ms. Mizuki was cut off by an explosion. Everyone stood up, ready for anything. Suddenly black tentacle-like things shattered the window; everyone got out and saw the tables and chairs crushed to pieces, cracks on the wall and fire slowly spreading.

"Class A! Help your juniors and evacuate them in a safe place! Hurry!" Mr. Terada, the one who leads Class B told Sakura's class.

All of them nodded and separated to look for people who needed help. The juniors and seniors with water elements tried to put out fire, including Tomoyo. Sakura helped a junior who was grabbed by the black tentacles and went to the hallway towards Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" Sakura asked while running towards him, she slowed down after she saw what outside the window is. There were innumerable dark mages, which looked really strong, who were fighting with the group of magicians that protects the city after graduating from Clow Academy. It did make her feel scared, but what made her feel more scared is the mark at the middle and back of their cloaks. Her eyes widened realizing the symbol. It was a dark broken teardrop-shaped emerald with a snake around it, seemingly symbolizing that it crushed the emerald.

Syaoran saw her and was about to ask what's wrong but wasn't able to as Tomoyo's voice rang throughout the hallway.

"Sakura, Syaoran! Quick! Everyone has been evacuated; we have to go, now! The elites will take care of this!" Tomoyo shouted from the other side of the hallway, with Eriol beside her. Sakura and Syaoran quickly ran towards them just as a large black thing landed behind them destroying the hallway. They finally made it to Tomoyo and Eriol then the four of them ran towards the place where everyone was gathered.

"We'll teleport all of us to the Northern Island! Rest assured, the elites will take care of those dark mag–" Ms. Mizuki said but was cut off by an explosion from behind. Juniors especially freshmen were scared out of their minds, they just came to the academy then this is what welcomed them.

The elites were having a hard time defeating the dark mages. Sakura knew that she was the only one in the place, besides the dark mages themselves, who knows the weakness of the mages with that mark. She had to act…fast…or else. Sakura, without hesitation, quickly ran towards the battlefield ignoring the protests and the voices of the people calling her.

"That idiot!" Syaoran shouted angrily and followed. Tomoyo and Eriol followed too.

"Kinomoto! Li! Hiiragizawa! Daidouji!" Ms. Mizuki shouted worriedly but there was no more time and she reluctantly left them and teleported with the others to the Northern Island.

Syaoran was finally able to catch up to Sakura and grabbed her arm.

"Are you stupid?! Why did you run of like that?! It's dangerous, we have to go back!" Syaoran snapped at Sakura, his eyes showing anger and worry. Sakura almost winced at his tone but regained her composure and looked at him directly in the eyes with confidence and determination.

"I HAVE to. I'm the only one who knows how to stop this. And please leave with the others, I don't want to see you guys be hurt…again" Sakura said and removed herself from Syaoran's grasp and ran further in the battlefield.

Tomoyo and Eriol finally caught up with Syaoran and stood beside him bemusedly.

_'What does she mean by…again?' _Syaoran thought while looking at the direction where Sakura ran. Where Sakura… _'Damn! What am I thinking about at a time like this?! She could get hurt or…worse…ugh' _Syaoran thought worriedly while sprinting towards Sakura's direction with both bemused Eriol and Tomoyo tailing behind him.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I ran and ran, further away from Syaoran. I hope he wouldn't follow…I never want to see them hurt again.

A dark mage suddenly appeared beside me and I quickly held my palm out and blasted the mage away for a few feet. I concentrated my power and brought out my sword.

**Normal P.O.V**

Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo arrived just in time to see Sakura blast a mage away. They watched as a magic circle appears below Sakura and a sword began to form in front of her. It resembles a European rapier with a small star-shaped pommel and a hand-guard that looks like wings. In the middle was a pink diamond with a tear-shaped emerald inside. Before they can even comment, about ten dark mages suddenly attacked them causing them to split up.

A magic circle appeared below Syaoran as he summons his own sword. It was a Chinese jian with a golden pommel and hand-guard. There was a red tassel attached to the pommel. A green crystal was also attached to the tassel and inside it was the yin yang.

"Kashin Shourai!" Syaoran shouted and fire enveloped his sword as he lunges at a dark mage.

Tomoyo gracefully jumped as a dark mage shot black magic towards her. While in the air, a magic circle appeared below Tomoyo as she commands her power to bring out her own weapon. Chains suddenly shot out from her magic circle and floated around her like she was the queen. The chains were glowing with Tomoyo's purple aura. The tip of each chain was sharp with a purple mark that looks like a spade inside a circle. At the tip of the spade, there were three leaf-shaped amethysts. (A/N: like princess Tomoyo's "crown" in Tsubasa chronicles, except the colors are different) Tomoyo is the long-range type and she does not wield a sword but chains instead. The chains attacked the dark mages at Tomoyo's control.

Eriol's own magic circle appeared below him as well as he was also summoning his weapon. A long golden staff appeared. Above the staff was a Sun being overlapped by the crescent moon (A/N: The same staff in the anime but the position of the sun and the moon is different)

Sakura's sword clashed with the dark mage's staff. Sakura summoned her wind powers and strong wind surrounded them. The wind was so strong that it cut the dark mage's cloak and flesh.

_'There!' _Sakura thought as she saw the tattoo on the dark mage's left shoulder. She thrust her sword directly in the tattoo which made the dark mage burst into black flames. She quickly turned around just in time to deliver a kick on an approaching dark mage.

Syaoran stabbed the dark mage on its stomach with his flaming sword. The dark mage smiled evilly. Syaoran saw it and quickly removed his sword and jumped away. The flames were gone. Syaoran suddenly felt movement from behind and saw the dark mage he attacked, fire on its hands. Syaoran dodged in extreme speed and punched the dark mage on its stomach sending it a few feet away.

"Raitei Shourai!" Syaoran commanded as thunder formed in his sword and shot towards the enemy, faster than the speed of sound. Lightning traveled throughout the dark mage's body including the mark which made the dark mage burst into black flames and burn it to death.

Tomoyo sent her chains towards its target in incredible speed as soon as she landed. Surprisingly, the chains went right through the dark mage, with no damage whatsoever. _'What?!' _Tomoyo thought and threw back her chains only to throw it back again. She saw the dark mage dodge the first two chains before standing still again letting the other chains pass through it again. Tomoyo's eyes widened in realization _'Got ya!' _Tomoyo thought and sent two groups of chains. The first group went right through the dark mage. _'Now!' _Tomoyo thought as she sent the other group in an incredible speed, this time piercing through the dark mage, also unknowingly piercing the mark which made the dark mage end up in the same fate as the dark mages Sakura and Syaoran fought.

Eriol summoned his element and wood came out of his staff shooting towards his enemy. The dark mage sent arrows powered by black flames. Eriol saw that it wasn't headed for the wood, but to him. _'Big mistake, Dark Mage' _Eriol thought. Eriol slammed his palm on the ground and the ground went up, making a giant shield. Eriol heard the sound of flesh being pierced and burned. _'Fire?'_ Eriol thought but shrugged it off and left the area to look for Syaoran, Sakura, especially Tomoyo.

_~*~Somewhere~*~_

In the middle of a dark, eerie room was a throne occupied by a hooded figure. A woman's voice chuckled evilly.

"Let the main battle begin. Wait for me, my dear little _sister_." The hooded figure looked up which made the hood fall off. The hooded figure was indeed a woman. She had a similar hairstyle as Sakura but her hair was pure black, which contrasts with her pale complexion. Her right eye was dark green while her left eye was the color of ruby.

_~*~Clow Academy~*~_

Sakura froze as she heard a familiar voice. She felt her heart quicken. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

"This voice…" Sakura muttered and her expression softened, but anger was still evident in her eyes. "Miyu…neesama"

* * *

**Yo guys! How's the story so far? I hope it's good! I hope it didn't bore you guys to death! XD Don't worry though! More SS and ET moments will come soon! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to write this every chapter? *sigh* I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Reply to:**

**Hidden Tears:** WAIII! Thank you, Thank you! T_T I've been waiting for at least one review! *gives cookies* XD…Now that you mention it…the story is rushed….sorry about that XD Well, I'll try and change that! :D

* * *

**Sakura**

"Miyu…neesama…" I whispered the none-too-foreign name that I _despised_. So she's going to show up now, out of all times…

"Sakura!" I heard Syaoran yell my name. Oh no! Not now when sh**––**

_BOOM_

A sudden loud explosion was heard coming from the center of the battlefield.

_'Speak of the devil' _

**Normal**

Sakura ran towards the center of the battlefield, partly aware of Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo following her.

'_Somehow…this scene is familiar' _Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo thought.

They finally stopped as they saw Sakura do the same, realizing that they are on the epicenter of the explosion. As they were about to ask what happened, a hand appeared a few meters front of Sakura, who seems unfazed, then the arm, the other hand until _it_'s whole body came out like a butterfly coming out of its cocoon. But it, rather _she, _looks nothing like a beautiful butterfly someone would expect. She has a cold aura that sent chills up anyone's spine.

"You're**––**!" Eriol suddenly said as his eyes widened in recognition. Sakura's head shot in his direction in shock. _'He remembers?!' _Sakura thought.

"Y-you're that dark mage i-in the legend, T-the leader!" Eriol continued. Syaoran and Tomoyo looked at Eriol with shocked faces while Sakura's shoulders visibly slumped in disappointment. _'True…but he doesn't…' _Sakura thought.

"Nice to see you again…Sakura" The strange woman said. Her hair was pure black, going along with her similarly colored cloak. Her left eye was the color of pure ruby but her other eye was covered in a bandage. Sakura saw Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo's eyes widen for the umpteenth time that day.

"Oh, the group has been reformed eh?" The woman said while smirking evilly. Sakura's eyes darkened and shot a glare at the woman in front of her.

"What?" Tomoyo said softly in confusion.

"You know it won't happen again, Miyu" Sakura said coldly, her emerald eyes now dark forest green. Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo almost flinched. They never heard Sakura talk like that to someone.

"Tsk tsk tsk, no respect for your elder si**––"**

"Shut up!" Sakura interrupted, attacking Miyu. Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo gasped while Sakura froze as Miyu suddenly appeared behind her pointing a dagger inches above her nape.

"It would take you a hundred years to beat me" Miyu said. Syaoran took action and he lunged at Miyu.

"No Syaoran!" Sakura yelled as a barrier appeared around her and Miyu which made Syaoran bounce back, electrified. Sakura gritted her teeth as the barrier around her and Miyu grew, big enough for a one-on-one battle to take place in.

"Still, I would give you a chance to battle me one-on-one now" Miyu said, her expression becoming darker and insane.

"You don't even need to, I'll destroy you either way" Sakura replied. Miyu just laughed coldly in response.

Sakura lunged with her wind powered sword pointed towards Miyu. The latter quickly ducked, but in a flash received a powerful jab on her stomach making her stagger back a few feet. Quickly recovering in a second, Miyu held out her hand and shot sharp fire powered _things_ towards her opponent. Sakura barely dodged it, earning a graze on her arm. Miyu suddenly came in with a powerful kick in the side, knocking Sakura towards the wall of the barrier which caused her to become electrified, doubling the damage.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled and was about to go to her but was held back by Eriol who had the same worried expression, but he knew that Sakura wouldn't like if any of them butting in.

As Miyu was going to send another kick, Sakura spun around and punched her instead and muttered an incantation. Wind was suddenly getting stronger and in a second, was spinning around Sakura like a tornado. Miyu swiftly dodged a downward strike sharpened by the wind from Sakura who attacked her with a horizontal slash, only to be stopped and meet face-to-face with a Miyu that has fire dancing around her.

"You're still a weak little fool! You can never beat me!" Miyu exclaimed insanely as she sent attacks towards Sakura who barely dodged every attack, her windshield fading.

_'Oh no…but…I can't use __that__, not now, in front of everyone' _Sakura thought. She gasped when she saw a huge, fast and sharp fire _thing_ heading her way. Judging by its speed, size and her position, she knew she couldn't dodge it…unless…but…

_'Now Cherry Blossom, what would you do?' _Miyu thought smugly. Her smugness was short-lived however, when a disheveled Syaoran got Sakura out of the way. Miyu gritted her teeth.

Syaoran sat down, settling Sakura on his lap and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness I made it in time" Syaoran said while slightly panting. His hair was messier than usual and his skin was full of scratches, wounds, you name it. Sakura looked around the barrier and saw no part was broken. Besides, this barrier is made by a strong magician, it won't be destroyed easily. No one could get in unless the barrier has been destroyed by an even more powerful mage, or the creator of the barrier allows it, or you force yourself in, which Syaoran did. But it has high risks for if the pain was too unbearable, the person forcing himself in will die. Sakura tearfully thanked Syaoran before lightly punching his shoulder, making him chuckle.

Realizing the situation, Sakura blushed faintly and stood up to face Miyu, only to find air. Everyone in the area looked around too, but no one saw any traces of where the enemy could be.

"Everyone!" A familiar voice yelled. Everyone looked at the direction of the voice.

"Ms. Mizuki!" Tomoyo and Sakura said in relief. Everyone quickly got on board and teleported to the Northern Island, where they'll probably reside in from now on.

* * *

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo's worried voice echoed throughout the nearly empty room occupied by Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol and herself.

"How were you able to…well…fight the leader of the dark mages equally? How did you know about each other? How did she know us? And more importantly, Why did she say that the 'group reformed'?" Eriol bombarded her with questions. Sakura winced inwardly.

"Why do you seem all familiar to us? What did you mean by 'again'?" Syaoran continued. Sakura lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes in the process. Tomoyo looked at Sakura worriedly and glared slightly at the boys.

"S-sorry i-if they––we asked too many personal questions. But, correct me if I'm mistaken, the situation involves us, so we have the right to know." Tomoyo confessed. Sakura gritted her teeth slightly.

"Sorry, I have to go to Ms. Mizuki's office. If you'd excuse me" Sakura replied and left before they can say anything.

* * *

_*~*Flashback*~*_

_"Sakura!" A twelve-year old boy shouted. His messy chestnut hair damp and his amber eyes filled with worry as he was chasing an eleven year old girl along with two other friends._

_The eleven-year old auburn-haired girl stopped then ran back to him and held his hands, her emerald green eyes pleading._

_"Please, Syaoran-kun, leave this place with Tomoyo and Eriol. I can't have you guys…be gone…too." Sakura said._

_"You don't think I––we would just leave you like that don't you? And for Clow's sake! Sakura I'm also an heir! I––" _

_"This is our clan's problem, not yours. You have to leave this place; Miyu-neesama is targeting you three too." _

_"What about you?!" Another eleven-year old girl with ebony hair yelled worriedly, tears flowing freely from her amethyst eyes were mixed with the rain._

_"We can't just leave you alone! You're important to us! And y-you might end up like…" A twelve-year old boy said, standing beside the amethyst eyed girl. His midnight blue hair was wet from the pouring rain. He was holding his broken glasses that he used to cover his sapphire eyes._

_"Sorry…Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo…but I have to do this…" Sakura said between sobs. Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo looked at her bemusedly before they realized what's happening. The last thing they saw was a crying Sakura and a bright light before collapsing to the ground._

_*~*End of Flashback*~*_

"Sakura…" Syaoran muttered as he slept.

* * *

**How was that? O_o  
Please tell me of you want to suggest something or…change something XD  
Thank you for reading this! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't be making a fanfiction if I own CCS wouldn't I?

**Replies to:**

**Yusav: **sure? XD

**Slam'in Burst: **Thanks! XD

**Guest:** Here's the next chappie! =D

**Hidden Tears: **really?! Thank you! T_T your review made my day XD and thanks for the advice! Don't hesitate to tell me more so I could improve =D

**MissE3: **Thank you! I feel honored! =D  
**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
**_~Tomoyo's Room~_

Tomoyo slumped on her bed in distraught, which was rare for the normally calm girl. She had been trying to see the past using her water element ability, but all she sees are blurred images that she can't comprehend. It was like being blocked. Why? How? Questions started with those words kept on penetrating her mind. Somehow, she knew that Sakura had a big part in their life. But why would they forget her if she did? Tomoyo buried her face on the pillow. She was usually calm and reserved, ready to take in anything, just like the person she admires, but why can't she feel anything but frustration and helplessness? She sighed. She needed to do something, something that could either take her mind off of this or fill up all the questions that had been going through her mind. Standing up from her bed, she took a sweater and went out for a walk. _'Just keep calm, Tomoyo, everything has a reason' _She convinced herself.

_~Library~_

The glass door slid open as Eriol entered the silent, carpeted and large room filled with hovering bookshelves, tables, chairs and students. Libraries were one of his favorite places. Giving his I.D. card to the librarian, he went to the history section. He didn't know why, but his feet dragged him to the section. Searching for what? Even he didn't know. After a few minutes of walking around in a daze, a book suddenly caught his attention. It was a thick, torn and old book lying on the floor. Definitely unappealing, but Eriol felt an aura of mystery emitting from it. He searched for the shelf it was supposed to be on, but there was no empty space for the book. Caught in a daze, he suddenly heard a snap and his eyes turned automatically where he heard it…the book. Then he finally noticed the cover, there was a winged lion behind the sun and a banner above them with torn words he couldn't decipher.

"Eriol?" A familiar voice reached Eriol's ears.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol said as he turned his head from the book to his long-time companion.

_~Training Grounds (Indoor)~_

Inward reverse slice, spin, straight thrust, downward strike, back thrust with hilt, straight slice…  
Syaoran performed them with ease, ignoring the sneaky girls watching him through the windows of the Indoor Training Ground. He wanted to keep his mind off of things but he also wants answers to the questions in his mind.

Sighing, Syaoran made his sword disappear and put his shirt on. He went out of the Indoor Training Ground with determination of finding things out.

_~Library~_

"I didn't expect to see you here" Eriol said as he and Tomoyo occupy the seats beside the bookshelves of the history section.

Tomoyo giggled nervously. In fact, she didn't know why she was here. She originally intended to just go out for a short walk but before she knew it, she was in the Library.

"So, umm, what's that?" Tomoyo asked, pointing to the book Eriol was holding.

"A book?" Eriol replied. Tomoyo looked at him seriously.

"I-I mean...well to be honest, I don't know either." Eriol said as slid the book on the table, passing it to Tomoyo.

"Hmm...It's mysterious" Tomoyo commented as she fingered the surface of the cover.

"I felt that too when I first picked it up." Eriol said as he grabbed a book and sat down on his seat.

"What's that?" Tomoyo looked at the thick book Eriol grabbed.

"Curious today are we?"

Tomoyo blushed and laughed nervously. Eriol looked at her worriedly.

"Is something the matter?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked at him and smiled slightly. That's Eriol for you. She then told him about when she tried to look into the past and the questions in her mind.

_~Garden~_

Sakura sighed as she sat down the swing hanging on the tree. Maybe she should have left them alone after all?

Is it so bad that she missed them? Is it so bad that she wanted to spend time with them again?

_'I guess so. I did this to them, so why should I complain now?' _Sakura thought as a tear involuntarily escaped her eyes. _'I don't like this. Why can't these tears stop?'_

"Kinomoto-chan" A familiar gentle voice greeted. Looking up with hope for comfort, she replied.

"Ms. Mizuki."

"Please come with us without any hesitation." Ms. Mizuki suddenly said.

This was not what Sakura expected.

_~Library~_

"I see...You too huh?" Eriol commented after he heard Tomoyo's story.

"Also, I feel...sad...when I wasn't able to see her, even just for a day. I don't know why." Tomoyo said sincerely.

"Me too" Eriol concurred.

"Did you find anything?" Tomoyo asked.

"None ye–– wait, is this..." Eriol suddenly said which made Tomoyo get up from her seat and sit down beside Eriol.

"This is it!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily as she and Eriol high fived which earned them a lot of 'shh's from the people in the Library.

"We gotta find Syaoran" Eriol whispered to Tomoyo who nodded. They both grabbed the mysterious book and the book Eriol was reading and paid for it before running out of the Library.

"Wait, do we even have that book?" The woman whom Eriol and Tomoyo paid asked the staff member beside her as they watch the couple leave.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed and put this story as their favorite! I'm sorry I took long. I had this huge writer's block and I felt kinda discouraged after reading other fanfics. They're so amazing! (*o*)**

**Sorry this chappie was short. XD Please help me improve too! :D**


End file.
